Crusoé était seul, eux ils sont deux !
by Adharas
Summary: Un accident en potions et voila que Harry et Severus on disparut mais où ont-ils bien put attérir? et q'elle concéquence cella aura t'il sur leurs sentiments respectifs ? Slash
1. l'art de s'attirer des ennuies par Harry

**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK) 

**rating :** M pour les chapitres à venirs

**couple :** Ben SS/HP

**Avertissement :** Se sera un slash,

**NDA:**_ cette fic devrait tout au plus faire dix chps peut être moins, je ne sais pas qd je udpaderai. Je m'excuse pour tout le temps qu'a durée mon csilence, mais j'ecrit ce qui devrait, plutard s'aparenter à un livre, donc il est difficile d'harmoniser l'écriture des fics et de du livre. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant mais autres fics._

_Je dédis cette fic à tout ceux qui se font virer de parce que leurs fics sont sois disant trop poussées et la liberté d'expressions elle est où dans tout ça ?_

Bien aprés ce petit coup de gueule voilà le début de : _**Crusoé était seul, eux ils sont deux ! Et c'est pas pour ça que c mieux !**_

**_Prologue ou l'art de s'attirer des ennuies par Harry Potter._**

Le lundi matin. Harry haïssait le lundi matin. Il commençait sa semaine par une heure de divination avec la folle de Trelawnay qui, malgré la chute de Voldemort un an au par-avant, continuait de lui prédire sa mort.

Puis il enchainait avec une heure de défense contre les forces du mal, cette année n'avait pas été mieux que les précédente, ils avaient encore hérité d'un imcompétant. Enfin si il était incompétant c'était surtout parce qu'à chaque cours une nouvelle catastrophe s'abatait sur la classe. Harry avait finit par apprendre que c'était Snape qui était derrière tout ça.  
Puis après c'est deux heures à ne rien glander, il enchainait avec deux heures où, cette fois, il avait intérait de ne pas rien glander. Bien entendu c'était deux heures de potions.

Depuis le début de l'année Snape était devenu encore plus mauvais et partial. Et Harry avait suivi devenant des plus insolents.

Ce jour là, il trainait des pieds, derrière Hermione qui tantait de le metttre de bonne humeur, mais biensur c'était en vain.

Ron biensur n'était plus là, lorsqu'il avait su que pour ses études il n'avait pas besoin d'un niveau superieur en potions il avait sauté de joie.

Malgrer son envie de ne pas aller en cours Harry vit bientôt à regret la porte de la salle de potion se dresser à l'horizon. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fraca alors qu'Hermione et lui se rangeaient au bout du rang. Harry regarda Snape celui-ci lui jeta un regard goguenard, mauvais signe, il avait encore du se taper une sale note à son devoir, et surement allait il écoper d'un mois de retenu ou d'un beau foutage de gueule de la part de son cher et tendre professeur.

Il regarda Hermione lui prit la main lui dit :

J'ai été heureux de te connaitre.

Puis avec un salut militaire pour le reste de la classe il se dirigea, tel un condamné avance vers l'échafaud, vers sa place au dernier rang.

Snape entra dans la classe et dit :

Potter si vous voulez faire l'école du cirque vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir faire des potions, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez encore faire chiez le monde dans cette salle de cours.

Harry prit un air étonné et dit :

A bon c'est une salle de cours ici ?  
- 20 points en moins Potter

Harry ne dit rien Snape leurs rendit leur copie, tien 0,5 c'est mieu que d'habitude, songea distraitement Harry en balançant négligeament sa copie dans son sac.

Il reporta son attention sur le tableau où Snape venait de faire apparaitre la recette de la potion du jour. Pendant un instant Harry eu la vision de Snape habillé en cuisinier devant une caméra entrund d'expliqué une recette dans l'émission moldu 'bon appétit biensur !' que sa tante regardait des fois.

Un léger gloussement lui échappa

Potter puis je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? Vous allez venir au premier rang et je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence !  
- Mais M'sieur c'est pas de l'insolence !  
- La ferme Potter !  
- Bin M'sieur c'est quoi ce language ?  
- Potter fermez la et encore 20 points en moins à Gryffondor !

Harry haussa les épaules et alla s'installer au premier rang.

Bien la potions que vous allez étudiez aujourd'hui, sert au sorciers de votre age qui n'ont pas encore assez de neurones pour savoir transplaner .  
- Monsieur c'est stupide ce que vous dites parce que contrairement à vous nous on à pas encore commencer à griller joyeusement nos neurones !  
- J'ai dit la ferme Potter ! Et puis de toutes façons je doutes que vous vous ayez un jours des neurones tout simplement alors fermez là ou je vous colle jusqu'a la fin de l'anée !

Harry ne dit rien, l'idée de passer trois moi seul avec Snape le répugnient.

Bien alors continuons, pendant toutes la préparation de cette potions je ne veux entendre aucun bruits car lorsque vous ajouterez les trois pattes d'araignée, vous devrez vous conscentrer sur un endroit bien préscit. Pour la circonstence vous penserez à la petite pièce adjascente à la salle de cours. Bien et surtout ne touchez pas à la potion quand elle sera finit, il suffit d'un goutte éclaboussée sur vous pour que vous changiez de salle. Commencez maintenant !

Tout se passa bien durant le reste du cours, les Gryfondor perdirs encore 132 points dont 98 a cause de Harry.

Lorsque le dit Harry eut finit sa potion il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape, il était tellement dans ses réves de vengeance qu'il ne vit pas la marche et s'étalla de tout son long, la fiolle qui était dans sa main lui échappa, et s'envola, pour aller attérir sur le bras de Snape.

Severus vit soudain rouge.

Potter espèce d'abrutit pourriez pas faire attention ! regardez où vous marchez .

En disant cella il s'était rué vers Harry et l'attrapa par le cou l'étranglant avec sa main recouverte de la potion.

Il allait continuer sa tirade lorsqu'un épais nuage vert apparut les entourants, lorsque celui-ci eut disparut les autres constatairent que leur maitre des potions et leur camarade s'était volatilisés.

Hermione se présipita, suivit de toute la classe, vers la salle adjascente à leur salle de cours et ouvrit la porte. Elle poussa un cri en regardant à l'interrieur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vala c finite pour aujourd'hui c pas très drole ms normalement ça le sera dans les chapitres suivants.  
Alors à votre avis c koi ki à fais crier Hermione ? ( j'ai dit koi pas ki !)lol Prochain chp bientot

Ros bizous Adharas


	2. sur la plage abandonnée

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.Tout est à Mme Rowling à par l'histoire(NIARK, NIARK)

rating : M pour les chapitres à venirs

couple : Ben SS/HP

Avertissement : Se sera un slash,

NDA: cette fic devrait tout au plus faire dix chps peut être moins, je ne sais pas qd je udpaderai. Je m'excuse pour tout le temps qu'a durée mon csilence, mais j'ecrit ce qui devrait, plutard s'aparenter à un livre, donc il est difficile d'harmoniser l'écriture des fics et de du livre. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant mais autres fics.

Je dédis cette fic à tout ceux qui se font virer de parce que leurs fics sont sois disant trop poussées et la liberté d'expressions elle est où dans tout ça ?

Voila maintenant le chap deux qui a mis beaaaaaaaaauuucoup de tp mais le voila qd même

Chpitre 2 ou sur la plage abandonnée coquillage et crustacés !

- Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Gémit Hermione en se précipitent dans la salle.  
Au milieu de la pièce un petit tas de chiffons noir jonchait le sol

"Mais qu'est ce qui s'passe j'me rappel pas avoir but dernièrement"  
L'esprit embrumé de Severus essayait tant bien que mal de fair le point et de savoir d'une pourquoi :  
- Il faisait si chaud dans les cachot - Ce qu'était la substance granuleuse qu'il avait dans la bouche - comment cela se faisait il qu'un petit vent chaud caressait le haut de son corp alors qu'il était censé porté sa robe de sorcier.  
- Une chose d'un certain poids était affalée sur lui et surtout qu'elle était cette chose.

Il tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses avants bras. La chose sur lui poussa un gémissement de mécontentement ce qui tira une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit de notre très cher maître des potions.

Il roula sur le coté et eu soudain réponse a toutes ses questions.  
- Il n'était pas dans les cachot mais sur une plage.  
- Sur une plage de sable - Il n'avait plus sa robe ni son tee-shirt d'ailleurs - et la chose qui était précédemment sur lui était un Potter qui apparemment venait lui aussi de se rendre conte qu'ils n'était plus dans les cachots.

Severus se demanda brièvement comment ils étaient arrivés ici, puis l'incident avec la potion lui revint en mémoire.

- Potter mais a quoi pensiez vous non d'un chien je vous avait dit de faire attention !

Le dit Potter ne semblait pas l'écouter du tout ses yeux était fixés sur lui une lueur de perversité et de dégoût envers lui même brillait en eux.

- POTTER ! Hurla Severus

Les yeux du dit Potter revinrent se fixé sur les siens et un sourire goguenard apparu sur le jolie visage de saint Potter.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un adepte du pantalon en cuir.  
Severus pâlit . Qu'elle idée avait il eu ce matin là de mettre ce pantalon !

- Le sujet n'est pas ce que je porte mais à quoi pensiez vous nom d'un chien ! Harry le regarda avec une fausse inquiétude et lui demanda :  
- Professeur ça va ?  
- Je vais très bien Potter, et répondez a ma question - Ben regardez autour de vous je croyais vous comprendriez tout de suite - Dix points en moins a Gryffondor pour votre insolence !  
- Mais enfin professeur nous sommes a je ne sais combien de kilomètre de Poudlard perdu sur une ile des Caraïbes où je ne sais où je veux bien croire que Poudlard est la meilleur école de sorcellerie au monde mais quand même

Severus grommela et pesta ( Qui a dit pour changer ? un qui? bande de p'tits insolent( bon faut avouez que c'est vrai mais... aie non Sev j'rigole))

Harry eut soudainement l'air préoccupé et il dit :

- Vous avez raison y a quelque chose qui cloche ! pourtant je croyais avoir été clair !  
- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Severus qui redoutait le pire - Ben y a la plage ok, la forêt vierge d'accord, la mer bien sur, les cocotier bon les.  
- Abrégé Potter !  
- Ben pourtant j'avais, bien dit une ile déserte loin très loin de Rogue et voila que vous êtes avec moi !

" Non Severus on ne frappe pas Potter on ,ne le noie pas non plus "  
' Ben pourquoi après tout personne ne sais où nous sommes même pas nous, Voldemort est mort donc Potter a fait son boulot y sert plus a rien donc si maaaaalencontreusement il disparaît personne ne m'en voudra. Dans le cas où on nous retrouverais bien sur sinon je n'aurais pas à me donner la peine de le tuer'  
" Dumbledore t'en voudras "  
' Bof lui je le fait enfermé en disant qu'il disjoncte et c'est bon " a bien y réfléchir...

Après son petit débat interieur Severus regarda Potter et lui dit :

- Si vous n'étiez pas si maladroit vous seriez ici bien tranquille et moi dans mes cachots avec la satisfaction que st Potter a disparu et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire revenir.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite et lorsqu'il le fit il revint a la charge sur un sujet que Severus avait tenter d'éviter un peu plus tôt

- Mais alors ça fais longtemps que vous portez des pantalons en cuir, parce que je vous imagine bien avec un fouet, je suis sur que vous seriez un vrai sadique si les punitions corporelles étaient permises a Poudlard

severus préférant ne pas aborder le sujet jeta un regard froid au jeune homme en face de lui et c'est a ce moment là qu'il se rendit conte que Potter n'était guère mieux habillé que lui.

Il portait un tee-shirt qui cachait son sous-vêtement, enfin Severus espérait qu'il y avait un sous vêtement a cacher.

Harry pendant que Severus faisait ses petites prières interieur regarda autour de lui. Une grande plage de sable blanc s'étendait sur quelques centaines de mètre devant lui une mer d'un bleu azur s'étendait a perte de vue. Derrière un fouillis d'arbre et autre plante cachait le reste de l'île .

- Cooooooool ! Dit Harry pour lui même

Puis en se tournant vers son professeur toujours plongé dans ses pensés il dit :

- Bon ben c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais tant qu'a être ici autant en profiter.

Se détournant il commença à marcher vers la mer.  
Severus regarda son élève se dirigé vers l'étendu bleu et calme. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Potter s'arrêter. La sa prière fut partiellement récompensé. Harry venait de se pencher laissant voir qu'il portait belle et bien un sous vêtement. Mais Severus se demanda si se n'aurais pas été mieux qu'il n'en porte pas du tout.  
Parce que le magnifique string bijoux du petit Potter n'était pas une chose a vous donner des idées très saines   
Voila vous savez maintenant ce qui ce passe mais sev vas t'il noyer Harry ou tout simplement lui sauter desssus ? tel est la question 


End file.
